How Do I Live Without You?
by x.Mayhem.x
Summary: He finished their story. He wrote it for the world to see. But now what?


**My first attempt at a Moulin Rouge story. It's only a oneshot, and it's set at the end of the movie.**

**Italics are lines/songs from the movie. This is purely for entertainment only, I own nothing.**

**-**

His eyes fell from the building across from his, the large windmill still and falling into ruins. Trying not to focus too much on the state of disrepair the Moulin Rouge had fallen into, he finished typing.

"_Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months. And then, one not-so-very special day, I went to my typewriter, I sat down, and I wrote our story. A story about a time, a story about a place, a story about the people. But above all things, a story about love. A love that will live forever. The End."_

Pulling the piece of paper from the typewriter, he put it with the rest of the story. His story. Hers...

The feeling that had been brewing inside him since he first sat to write finally overwhelmed him as he buried his face in his hands and started to sob. Despite how many times he cried over his loss, the tears never dried up from the seemingly bottomless well, and his own misery never seemed to dwindle. Instead, it covered him like a blanket, and he never had the strength to take it off.

Minutes, or possibly hours, passed as Christian let out all his grief. When finally settled, the bohemian poet reached for the absinthe. Glasses had been long forgotten, easier just to drown in the bottle. Throwing his head back, he downed one-third of the bottle. What happened next seemed almost too fantastic to be real.

Similar to the first time he tasted the poison, the Green Fairy appeared. An almost sinister smile was painted on her otherwise lovely face as she danced around his head, singing...

"_Seasons may change, winter to spring, but I love you until the end of time."_

Irritated, Christian swatted at the illusion that flew around his head, eyes squeezed tightly shut. "Go away!"

"But Christian..."

Oh, that voice. He'd recognize the soft, loving voice for the rest of his life.

"No, I'm dreaming."

"Christian, you promised. You promised you wouldn't get jealous."

And suddenly, he was back in the Moulin Rouge, backstage with Satine. Asking her, begging her, not to go to the Duke. The feel of her cheeks soft on his fingers, the smell of her so familiar but distant.

He was being driven mad.

Because he was no longer backstage. Or even in the Moulin Rouge. He was back in his simple room, pages scattered on the floor. Wadded up papers overflowed the wastebasket. And the Green Fairy was perched on the keys of his typewriter, her showy legs crossed at the knees.

"What do you want? Tell me!" he roared, no longer sure of his sanity.

She smiled at him, before shooting up and hovering momentarily before shooting through the closed door. No longer thinking, he stumbled drunkenly after her, leaving the door wide open. His footsteps echoed heavily on the stairs as Christian attempted to keep up with the creature. Yet, she waited at the bottom before shooting out of the building entirely.

It was without hesitation that he followed, ignoring the two whores who stood outside the door. To him, nothing existed. Only the Green Fairy that he was following blindly into...

The Moulin Rouge.

Past the elephant head. _"You're going to be bad for business, I can tell."_

Through the doors to the theater. _"Here we are now, entertain us."_

Up the aisle. _"Come what may. Come what may..."_

Through the dusty and moth-eaten red curtains...

"Where are you?!" Christian bellowed, having lost his guide. Spinning, his eyes shifted, desperately seeking the Fairy. "I said show yourself!"

"Christian."

The dark haired man spun around, facing the too familiar voice. With it was a face he hadn't seen in a year, yet had visited him every night in his dreams, whether drunken or somewhat sober.

"Satine."

Her face was as pale as ever, causing her red lips to stand out even more than they already did. Red hair fell loose around her shoulders as she glided closer, her green eyes filled with love. She looked as beautiful as ever, dressed in the red gown from their late night encounter at the elephant head.

His throat was constricting painfully, eyes closing as a gentle hand was placed against his cheek. Soft lips pressed against his in a tender kiss.

"I've missed you." Christian said quietly, not opening his eyes.

"I missed you too, Christian." Satine responded, caressing his cheek with her hand. "Have you finished it?"

"Finished it?"

"Our story. How the greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love, and be loved in return."

He nodded, pressing his lips softly to hers. "It's done. I finished it."

She turned her head a bit, bringing her lips close to Christian's ears. "You have to come with me now, Christian. There is nothing else for you here."

Christian lowered his head slightly, smiling for the first time since he thought he could be with his Satine. Despite the smile, a single tear made its way along the stubble on his cheek. Even without the woman explaining, he knew.

"There was nothing here the moment you left."


End file.
